Heavens Not Enough
by legaldruglover
Summary: The world always wished a hero to come, though when it came they were surprised to see it in the form of a baby boy. A boy whom was a wolf Later, Harry is abused by his relatives, and ends up befriending a werewolf.One day, things get out of hand.FxH
1. Chapter One

Hitomi: So this is my remake of my previous 'Heavens not Ennough' story. Yet now it is completely different, though this first chapter remains the same, the plot of the story has a new twist to it. Hope you like!

Chapter one

Cool December air blew across the snowy courtyard outside of Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Remus Lupine, fifth year Gryffindor, and well known prankster of the school, currently was looking out the large arching windows of the boys dormitory, out in the snowy abyss.

His expression held a look of yarning as his eyes gazed out to the stretching trees of the forbidden forest. It had been a week since his last transformation, and he was already missing the feeling of freedom as he ran through the dense trees, and frolicked around with his best friends; James Potter, Lilly Evens, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.

He shivered when he realized that he actually liked being out in the forest roaming around like a wild animal. It was a forbidden thought, to actually wish for himself to be the animal that so many feared. Remus found himself wishing for another persons company suddenly, the feeling of being alone making his mind wander.

He got up and made his way down the stairs so he arrived in the common room. Few students were strewn about the place, playing wizards chess, exploding snap, or reading a book. Remus, not wishing to bother any of them, went out the porthole and went down the winding staircases and hallways

The shape changer walked down the hallways with no trouble, until he almost ran into a black haired boy." Watch it!" the skinny pale boy hissed as he passed, and Remus knew it promptly to be Snape, a fifth year Slytherin. He spun around and held up a hand, half daring to call the other to a halt before thinking twice. Pursing his lips together he allowed his hand to flop by his side and he turned around and tried to act like nothing ever happened

Snape was angry. He had all right to be, after all it was Prongs and Padfoot who played that terrible joke on him just before Christmas break. Sometimes they could be so cruel, yet now Snap not only knew of his . . . condition, but of Lilly's rare and rather odd one too. Rubbing his eyes the werewolf sighed, despite their sometimes good intentions those boys needed to grow up.

He continued to ponder the situation as he made his way to the library. Snape had been oddly quite about the whole incident. There were a few people in his own house who had befriended him, and there were always the teacher- oh how Snape was a teacher's pet! - Yet after that night Snape had went to none of them, and for this Remus silently thanked him. Yes, all the staff knew of his problem, yet not of the boys being _Animagus ____or another words, wizards whom could transform into animals. None of them knew of Lilly being a, well he really didn't know what she was. She informed him she had been a wolf since she was a child, yet unlike him her transformation was beautiful, painless, almost like it was natural to her. She was always in complete control as to when she wished to transform, and her mere presence calmed his wolf. It truly amazed him._

Upon arriving in the library Remus saved these thoughts for a later time, and new immediately that he was going to spend the rest of the evening reading a book. Shaking his head he quickly directed himself to the shelves, swiftly grabbing a random book and seating himself in the back, out of sight from the few students that lurked there.

He had known unconsciously what book he had grabbed, Werewolves and Mating Habits by John Stony Smittin, but still had to turn around and make sure no one was reading over his shoulder, a cute blush rising to his cheeks.

Flipping through the pages, and trying desperately to advert his eyes politely from certain pictures, he went to the glossary. Pausing he looked up dreaming, but only came up with something entirely different from what he expected-and something that made him blush even deeper- but then he tried the word Mate. There, of course, was a lot of information on mates, so he spent quite some time with a finger to his temple, flipping from page to page. Finally he came upon a paragraph that sparked his interest.

". . . Generally a werewolf will dream of a mate. Despite the fact that the werewolf does not necessarily require to be with his or her mate, as for they are still mostly human, they most likely will feel, or know them some time in their life. The mate may also have dreams, even though he/she might not be a werewolf. The only thing a werewolf cannot have an actual mate of (though they can have intercourse with them) is muggels. . ."

Remus frowned at the lack of information, and snapped the book shut. His thoughts wandered and a blush arose from his cheeks as his thoughts went to his dreams. Remus knew he dreamt of his mate, a male in fact, and was pretty sure he knew who he was.

He also knew this had happened to Lilly before she had met James, as she had told him so. Did this mean Lilly was a werewolf? How could she be if she had never been attacked by one?

Head spinning, Remus put a finger to his temple again and thought of a conversation they had shortly before she had left for the winter holidays.

_"Moony, dear, you really need to not worry so much," She smiled, somehow that made him feel at ease. James and Sirius were in detention- again- and Peter was nowhere to be found. He had been relaying his worries to her about many things, the top two being his mate and about a dream she having," He loves you. He might be a little . . . dim at times but he loves you. Just give him some breathing space and he'll come around, just you wait and see."_

_He stood from where he sat on his bed and paced around the dorm room before facing her grimly," Lilly. You do know that you're dream may become real someday."_

_That beautiful smile that always lit up a room faded slightly ," It will," her voice was hollow and it seemed any life that had been in her slipped out," my children. Oh gods, even if I haven't had them yet I love them. I don't want anything bad to happen." She slowly lowered herself to James' messy covers and breathed deeply, most likely the smell of her mate calming her._

_He sat next to her," Lilly," he said seriously," I will do anything and everything in my power to keep both you and you're children safe."_

"_I know. You were that way in my dream," she smiled up to him, sadly," but every time I wake up, its just James and me. My children, oh my pups, they are so tiny and helpless. I feel helpless trying to protect them. Strange men come in, and then I wake up to James yelling for me to grab the kids and go." Her shoulders were shaking when she ended what had to be her hundredth telling of the dream," Remus. I trust you. I . . .I know that James and I will die. I know they will kill my children. If there is anything in your power to do so, please please try and save my children."_

_He looked to her emerald eyes and could not deny her what she wished. Grabbing his wand he whispered," Let's make it official."_

The memory ended like that and he rubbed his heart. She was pack now, and so was James. The children that were not even thought of by the others yet, were now his responsibility. Closing his eyes, he hoped he could claim his mate before this nightmare came true. The larger the pack the stronger he would be, and the more the chance of the pup's survival would be.

Thinking of his raven haired mate, he made a decision. Standing he went to go back to his dorm. Only a few more days and they would all be back from the break. He needed to be prepared to face his mate.

---Five Years Later---

The dark figure loped through the forest, breathing deeply. He had changed to his human for in hopes to confuse the men that followed him. The figure ran, constantly looking behind him, a look of fear reflecting in his deep blue eyes, his messy raven hair slapping his face. He burst through the trees; suddenly arriving in a clearing was a lake reflected the full moon. A dog and werewolf stood, stout, next to were two large rocks, one slab slanted over the other, and quickly wagged their tails in seeing the young man come.

"Moony! Padfoot! Stand guard. The hunters are coming, they want the pup's and Lilly!" at this both dogs broadened their chests, eyes peering out into the dark. The young man went in the cave and the two canines quickly blocked the mouth of it. It was fairly dark, but he could see from the faint flicker of fire light dancing on the walls. A brilliant sight made its way to his eyes, one that made him cover his mouth from crying aloud, and tears to come to his eyes. There, next to the fire, lay a weary mother wolf, breathing soundly as she tiredly allowed her newly born cubs to feed. The black haired young man could see there were five. Five! Five beautiful cubs! None of their eyes were open, and they were all bald and wining. The mother opened her emerald eyes and whined slightly. He made his way to her.

Four of the five pups were all very stout and healthy looking, though there was one, a runt, who lost a tit and whined quite loudly, the sound strangely strangled between being a human cry and a wolf whine. Gently grabbing his child he nuzzled it to a closer tit, which it gladly accepted.

"Kinda' stuck in this form aren't yeah Lill's?" he said this with a shaky voice and the wolf 'Lilly' gave a throaty growl.

Taking a deep breath he gulped," Yes sweet heart, I know. The hunters are coming Moony and Padfoot are outside and Dumbledore is coming. We have to –" the young man didn't finish what he was saying as for a commotion of growls, snarls, and yelps alerted him of the arrival. He got up and stood stout above the mother and the whining pups as several figures came in to the den.

Hitomi: well how was it? I didn't change it too much from the original. I'm working on chapter two now. Please R+R!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Harry is abused by his relatives, and ends up befriending a werewolf. One night, things get out of hand, changing history, and maybe even the outcome of the war. FxH

**Warning! Yaoi, abuse, and in later chapters helpless romance, maybe some humor, and maybe ooc-though not too horribly so I hope.**

Chapter Two

**Nineteen years later. 16 year old Harry**

Harry sighed as he made his way down the stairs. He had not slept that night, after read and re-reading the letter he had received.

"_I'm sorry mate; I don't know what's wrong! She always has worshiped you!"_ The words ran across his mind. His best friend, Ron Weasly, had notified him that his short term girlfriend had broken up with him. Oddly enough he wasn't all that hurt by the fact that she had broken up with him, so much as the way she used her brother to do it. Or how he had been feeling it coming on the past few months, yet she never said a thing.

*Flashback*

_They were in the room of requirement. Ginny had confronted him, planting kisses to his cheeks, nose, and lips. They had kissed many times before, and now was no different. He always felt something, though he never went out of his way to gain anymore kisses anymore. The feeling he got was boring almost, he just plain did not respond to her._

_Suddenly ivory hands were at his waistband, and he jumped as she brushed soft fingers over his crouch. _

"_G-ginny!" he exclaimed," what are you doing?_

_She looked hurt as she looked up to him," I just thought. . . Harry. Am I not pretty? I like you, allot, and I thought maybe, "she trailed off._

"_Ginny," he sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. It's just. . .I'm not sure if I am ready," he answered, though truthfully he was pretty sure he just didn't want to do that with her. She was beautiful, yes, and he admired her, even was a bit envious because of her unblemished skin while he had problems with zits and what not in the past, but never felt that sort of attraction to her after he began dating her. He had thought of breaking it off, yet did not wish to hurt her feelings._

_She backed up and nodded, a bit dejectedly before sighing, "It's alright Harry. I can wait for you."  
_

*End flashback*

Well obviously not, he mused, but why could she not have just broken up with him face to face? Or wrote him herself? Or just stopped trying to pull him along the whole time. **That** is what hurt him.

And of course the part of the letter that got him even more, and upset him the most was _"Hermione seems in on it even! They were talking this morning before Gin told me to write you. I tried to ask, but, well, you know how she is mate. I doubt You-Know-Who would even mess with her!"_

Thoughts of Voldemort always plagued his thoughts more often than ever, and more than ever he wished he could be like everyone else in the wizarding world, and go to school like a normal boy without worrying about such things, leaving all responsibility to one of his peers.

"Booooy!" the yell from the kitchen made him jump and he quickly rushed into the kitchen. Right when he made it through the doorway, though, he was grabbed by the scruff by his much larger, much beefier uncle," .."the large purple face was directed to him and he looked to his Aunt who was sobbing next to a collapsed Dudley, who did not look good at all. He heard sirens in the distance.

"Nothing," fear was in his voice. He was pretty sure Dudley was having a heart attack, and he was afraid. He had no love for the fat bully, yet he never wanted anything like this to happen to him. But now he couldn't take his eyes off his cousin jerking in odd ways, it frightened him. His uncle hit him upside the head, and his world tilted. He collapsed to the floor, surprised. His uncle hadn't him so openly for a long time. Cringing he curled up as his uncle kicked him.

"Vernon!"his aunt hissed through her tears," You're not helping!"

There where red and blue lights out in the driveway. Vernon looked distressed, as any father would for his child," Go to your room boy! Stay there. .MOVE" Harry didn't need to be told twice as he hurriedly made his way up the stairs. He sat in his room as he heard the commotion down stairs. Soon there noise dispersed and all that was left was Harry in his room. Sitting on the bed he found he couldn't move. Normally he would take advantage of being home alone by doing whatever the hell he wished until the Dursleys got home that is as long as they couldn't find out about it. Now he felt odd. It wasn't that he was worried about his cousin, in fact his life probably be better without him. Even thinking that made a strange twist in his stomach.

Harry continued to sit and ponder until Hedwig gave an unusually high screech. He jumped. Looking to her he sighed, unlocked her cage, and allowed her to nip his finger.

"Just be back before the Durslys okay girl? Don't need to get in any more trouble than I am," Hedwig's eyes were knowing, she was the one who was always with him and he felt he could really rely on her-despite the fact she was just an owl. She gave a hoot, softly nipped his ear, and flew out the window.

He sighed, walking to the window to watch her. Pacing the room, he finally lifted one of the floor boards, desperate to get his mind off of that morning's incident and try to get some homework done. After flopping on his bed, and opening a random book, he flipped through the pages of all the things dark magic and spells effects had on not only their victims but also their casters.

A few minutes drew by with him staring at the page, reading the words, but not really putting them together; he threw the book down carelessly and made his way downstairs. The TV was still on, so he flipped the channels for about half an hour before becoming too upset and turning it off. Deciding he needed to clear his head with a walk, he went out the door and left, not really thinking.

Sighing, he looked up to the gray skies. It was slightly windy, but he didn't mind, and if it rained, it might help him get his mind off of the current situation. Rolling his shoulders he began to jog, not really thinking of where he was going, just letting his feet lead him.

Harrys neighborhood was filled with houses that all looked alike. He passed a park and paused. There was a jogging trail behind the park which went into a wood, and ended up leading to another settlement of homes after about a 20 minute run. Deciding that he hadn't been out long enough he started on the beaten path, he walked, enjoying what nature there was in the town. There was moss on the ground, and it smelled earthy. He loved that smell, probably that being the reason why he preferred working out in the garden verses inside. Though that also could be because the Durslys where 'not' outdoorsy muggles, not in the least bit.

As he walked his mind slowly returned to Ginny. He didn't love her like that, he knew, but he was still hurt. He would write her, her 'and' Hermione, to let them know just how hurt he was, and why. He felt like that got at least one of his worries off his back, though he could still not understand why he felt bad for Dudley, or why the whole situation that morning had scared him so much.

He was so engrossed in his feelings and thoughts that ran with them that he didn't notice that it was raining until abrupt wind blew onto his damp shirt. He shivered and turned planning on returning home. That is when he first heard it.

A growl.

It was deep and thunderous, very intimidating. Harry had been so distressed that morning that he had forgot to grab his wand, which he beat himself over. The growl came again, slightly less loud, and was followed by a sharp bark, which seemed, in an odd way, almost like a command to him. The noise was coming from directly behind him, so he found it best to slowly turn and face his . . . well maybe attacker was the wrong choice of words. Caller then.

There stood a very large, very muscular wolf, coming up to Harrys mid section. He gulped. If it wanted to, it probably could have snapped his neck with one bite. Trying to control his fear he gave it a shaky smile, which it growled at in what oddly enough seemed to be displeasure.

Wiping the smile of his face he murmured," Sorry boy, did I get in your territory?"There was no doubt in Harry's mind that this was a wolf. They were kind of common just outside of town, so it surprised him that one would be here, though Harry's house was not that far from the edge of town that the wolf could have walked from there.

The wolf barred its teeth. Yet, for some reason that Harry couldn't understand, he wasn't really afraid. There was a kind of calm about them that Harry could best describe as magic. Or at least a similar feeling that he felt when he was around magic, or using it. It felt warm, soft, almost like when held him once when he was near tears, or when he tried to think of his parents.

Harry felt the need to communicate with the animal, so he slowly lowered himself to the ground and looked up to him. The wolf trotted over, and Harry lowered his eyes a little, not completely sure why he did this. Harry, unknown to his family and friends, could turn into a wolf himself, had been since he was around twelve or thirteen years old. Yet not nearly as big or as powerful looking as the one that stood in front of him, it still made him wonder if the silver wolf in front of him was the same as himself. Harry had questioned countless of times how he could have been able to do this amazing transformation, yet never found any really good answers. He had never told anyone, not a soul, in fear of being marked as amazing, or special in any way. He was golden boy often enough, he didn't need it anymore. Or worse, it being the mark of a dark wizard, he didn't need another one of those too.

He sniffed at the wolf and he smelled the outdoors in its fur. It was a wonderful smell. The wolf gave a growl and Harry found the need to submit. Harry never submitted, as for he went through similar meetings with neighborhood dogs and such and so he was always top dog, so he found it very unsettling when he finally gave way and showed his neck to the wolf. The wolf only nipped at it, seemingly in an approving manner, before backing away. The greeting part was over with, and the wolf obviously found him worthy.

He smiled, and the wolf gave a warning growl, so he stopped. The wolf seemed fine. Harry nodded and slowly rose.

"So. . .where are you from?"

The wolf jerked its muzzle over its shoulder. Harry nodded in understanding," That's what I would have thought. Town seems a bit too small for a big guy like you."

The wolf seemed to take this as a compliment and puffed out its chest. Harry held back a smile, for he got the idea the wolf didn't like those, and asked," Are you a wizard?"

At the growl Harry jumped," Ok Ok so not a wizard. Sorry. I am, and well . . .," the wolf seemed to tense at this and Harry rushed to explain," I'm a good wizard don't worry! I won't tell anyone about you. Anyway. . ." he shyly looked down, and the silver wolf cocked its head in curiosity," I was wondering if you were like me . . . I don't know anyone with . . . my . . . condition I guess you could say."

The wolf nodded in what seemed to be understanding.

"Well it was nice to meet you," he said getting up, the wolf seemed panicked and rushed in front of him, growling in a not too intimidating manner, but in a way of warning.

"You want me to stay?" Harry blinked as the large wolf nodded his head. Then an idea came to him," are you lost?"

The wolf paused in its growls, and a feeling of embarrassment came from him. It slowly nodded and Harry automatically felt sorry for the wolf.

"Are you hungry? There are no deer or anything in town, just rabbits, so you must be hungry" at the wolfs nod Harry thought," how about this. You come to my place, and I can sneak you food. Once we get you back to full charge, I can try and help you find home. Or maybe you can stay at my place until your pack finds you?"

The wolf paused again, and nodded. Harry smiled, and then paused. What was he doing? Bringing a huge full grown wolf, that oddly enough seemed to understand everything that he said, back to the Durslys? He hadn't even considered what they might do, or if the wolf might actually be bad. After looking into its deep gray eyes, he shook those thoughts away. No the wolf was kind, he could sense it.

"You can't stay inside though, I'm sorry my Aunt and Uncle would have my head," he thought and said," I can show you the park that is just a block away from my house is. I'll bring you food and whatever else you might need until you're pack finds you, or we find them."

The wolf nodded and gave a sudden playful bark. Harry got the feeling that the poor wolf was around his age, and extremely grateful for being found. So they made their way back to the park near his house, and Harry settled the wolf down in a kids play house that hadn't been used in years. No one ever went to the park. They both went inside to get out of the rain that still had yet to pick up, despite the wind.

"I have to go now," the wolf whined and Harry paused," I'll be back. But I mean it; I'll be in big trouble if I don't go back."

The wolf seemed to understand, and grudgingly allowed his leave," Don't worry I 'will' be back tomorrow."

After leaving the playground Harry headed back to the house, a bit quicker then he would have liked but it finally was raining harder and the wind made it all the worse.

Once he returned he saw the car in the driveway, and the lights on in the house. Harry felt dread. He had been gone for a few hours too long, he supposed, as for the Durslys had beat him back.

Entering the house as quietly as possible, ringing off his shirt, and taking off his boots so his aunt would not yell at him, he began to attempt a hasty yet quite retreat up the stairs. He had almost made it to his bedroom when a creak behind him told him there was someone behind him, and from what his nose told him, it was his uncle and he was mad.

"Boy," Harry slowly turned to see his enraged uncle standing quite calmly behind him. Normally when his uncle reeked of so much anger, he was purple in the face, breathing like a bull seeing red-normally charging like one too. Yet the fat man stood at ease , the only things the let off the fact that he was angry were his stormy black eyes, and the smell of fury running off him," come here," he said all to calmly. Too quietly in Harry's opinion.

Feeling trapped Harry submitted and walked over, head down, as his uncle guided him into his bedroom.

"Sit," he demanded pointing at the bed, shaking Harry complied.

"WHAT did YOU do to MY SON?" he finally was showing his true colors, Harry looked up with frightened green eyes," They say that his cholesterol is too high. He is having heart problems. Said it probably was his eating habits."

Harry was confused. How could Vernon possibly connect him to Dudley's obvious lack in physical fitness? Though they had blamed him for less in the past, so of course this was his fault. Harry was beginning to fear the look in his uncle's eyes. When he was younger, Harry had always been beaten pretty badly by his uncle when his Aunt and Cousin were not around. Yeah, sure they would slap him around a little, but he felt his aunt would have something to say about the harsh way his uncle disciplined him. Already Harry knew they were alone, and already he was expecting a beating.

"You poisoned him with your m . . . m . . . funny stuff!"his uncle hissed the last of it, saying magic being too hard for the large man. He back handed him and Harry fell back and curled into himself. It was going to be a long very painful night.

His uncle continue to beat him, until he tired it seemed. He grabbed Harry by the hair, and dragged him to the cupboard under the stairs. Opening it, Harry hadn't even noticed that it was unlocked when he walked in. Fear erupted from his heart, but he refused to allow himself to show it to his uncle. So he allowed the fat man to throw him in, no argument, and lock it. Curling up in the dark he shivered. He hated it in there. Crying he thought of the world outside and where he wished he could be.

"Siri," with that he fell to sleep, trying to forget the horrible letter from Ron, the fright of seeing his cousin convulsing on the floor, his aunt yelling, and his Uncles beating. He pushed it from his mind and forced himself to remember happy times, with Sirius, Remus by his side. He wished they were there for him, and not fighting some stupid war.

With that thought he fell into a deep, restless slumber.

**Hitomi**: So yeah, here you go! Now I know I just introduced allot in this chapter, and I hope it reads clearly. I know there are spelling errors, which is why IF ANYONE WISHES TO BE BETA FEEL FREE TO OFFER! I'm looking. =) And to answer this question early, NO that wolf is not Fenrir, whom is going to be with Harry in this story. I will try and get the next one out by Tuesday, but I have no promises. I have a job interview on Monday, so it might take up some time. PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear good critics, as long as it is a good one. I am tired of being told my stories suck because 1:they are yaoi 2: they are romance 3: the ideas I have been done before. I have gave enough info on what this story is going to be about. So please, review kindly, and again, I know my spelling and grammar is terrible. I need a beta, when I get one, I will replace the chapters. Also I am very open to ideas. I wasn't sure what other couples to have in future chapters, and also if you ever want to see something in the story I might put it in. Just please don't feel hurt if I don't. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_Harry laughed as he launched himself across the fields. He felt so free, so light, that he couldn't help but run and giggle as though he were just a child. What was there to worry about anyway? The sun was shining, and the grass was green. He was running to the forest, he needed to me that someone._

_Finally reaching the edge of the forest, Harry stopped. Who was it that he was to meet again? The person was very important. Uneasy feelings about entering the dense wood surfaced, yet something made his legs begin to move. Slowly weaving through the trees, he made his way to a clearing. There were things in the clearing, yet in his state of mind he could only guess that there were many cottages, or tents around him, housing others. _

"_Harry," it was a soft, baritone voice, that warmed him. He smiled, recognizing it from past dreams, and tilted his head to the side with a sigh, exposing his neck," Harry look at me."_

_Before he could look for the voice that had been so near him he felt a chill run down his spine stopping him. The woods became smoky, and the smell of rotting flesh came to him. Blinking, he next found that he was in the middle of the same clearing, yet it was lit on fire, and there were screams and crying. He began to cough through the smoke, dashing to a particular area that he seemed to know well, looking for someone. Where were they? He had to get to them. No longer would he allow innocent blood be spilt for the cause of protecting him._

_Ahead of him was a figure he knew all too well, holding another figure in her arms, rocking it as if to put it to sleep even though the other woman was already burnt and dead. Despite the fact he knew both of them; Harry only could distinguish the one that still was alive, as she hummed an eerie tune, black eyes turned to burn into his own emerald ones._

"Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away  
Into A Land Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden Of Shadows"

The way Beatrix had sung the ghostly lyrics made Harry want to throw up. He felt he couldn't move suddenly, though he wanted to get the woman Beatrix held out of her hands. How dare she touch her, do such terrible things to the ones he cared for? His rage did nothing for his mobility and soon he found that he was sinking into the earth.

"Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way  
Through All The Pain And The Sorrows  
Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life Is This Way  
Murdering Beauty And Passions"

Beatrix's dark eyes burnt through his own as he attempted to grip the suddenly very slippery and thick ground that was sucking him in. Something was pulling him down! He looked up once more to see her smiling, a sinister smile, hearing only a little more of the eerie and strangely mournful song.

"Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way  
To Weary Of Life And Deceptions  
Rest Now My Children  
For Soon We'll Away  
into The Calm And The Quiet

"_Our son could DIE! Die Vernon!"_

The voices that were directly outside his cupboard where what snapped Harry from his sleep as he sat up gasping for breath. Unfortunately Harry had never been able to comfortably sit up in his 'room' since he was around eight, and being almost 17, he whacked his head on one of the support beams. Falling back to the pile of old blankets he shuddered and silently cursed, hoping his uncle hadn't heard while he nursed the bump that was forming. Yet, he quickly forgot the pain in favor of the unique argument being held outside his cupboard.

"Petunia, please!" Vernons thunderous footsteps ran to the door. It seemed his aunt was about to leave.

There was a frustrated growl and then his Aunt shouted," Vernon," her shriek causing Harry to massage his head once again," Our son is in the hospital. And all you can think about is . . . is that stupid boy! You fucking beat him! Again! What was I doing? Oh, yes, that's right! I was in the hospital! With our. SON!"

There was silence and then his aunt continued, seemingly fueled on by the lack of reaction from her husband," I have stood around and watched you mistreat that boy for years. Yes, he is a freak, yes; I wish he never lived with us. But god, Vernon, have you not seen what you do? You were hitting him before he could even walk, much less defend himself! If he did anything to my dudders it's 'your' fault! You're obsessed. Sick. Par-"

There was a crack, a scream, and then the sound of something heaving falling on the ground. He stiffened, and listened to his uncles' ragged breathing and his Aunts silence.

"Petunia, darling, I'm sorry. I love you dear, I don't know what came over me," there was shuffling, frantic and he could only imagine his aunt scurrying away from his uncle.

"No Vernon. You need help. When you're ready to stop being the way you are, then you may see us. Until that time comes, I'm going to be with Dudders. He needs me," there was no room left for argument as Harry heard the door, open, and begin to close as his uncle yelled curses, weeping, begging his wife to come back. The sound of tires squealing off told him that his aunt did not listen. He didn't blame her.

Harry was surprised. Never had his aunt and uncle fought. If anything ever went wrong, it was Harry's fault, so there was no need for stress. They just had to tough out his existence, just a bit longer, before going back to the perfect lives they led before he had arrived. Obviously that wasn't the case now.

Harry had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Vernon approach, but snapped back to reality as the cupboard door snapped open, and a large beefy hand extracted him from its darkest corner.

He felt Vernon hit him, and he curled into a ball. The man was sobbing, and the hits didn't come down as hard as normal, yet hurt all the same. Finally, after feeling only three or more punches to his back, the fat man collapsed to the floor, practically patting the boy, not noticing that his hands were no longer fists and there was no more fury behind the once violent movement.

"Go boy! Get out of my sight!" with that the man howled in agony, and Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He also couldn't help but more than gladly follow the orders and he dashed out the front door. Once making it to the end of the block he slowed his pace. He caught his breath looking up. The sky was darkening, and the hints of a half moon were on the horizon. There were no clouds; the rain had left sense the day before, as had the wind. All was calm around the boy as he stood, catching his breath. It was so sudden, so out of character for what his normal day at the Durslys was like that he was in shock. Even though he had hated it there so, he couldn't help but cling to some sort of normal, as for he was far from in the wizarding world. Slowly the shock wore off, and Harry stood, feeling odd.

He had never considered himself emotionally close to the Dursly, no he hated them. Right when he turned seventeen he was going to be on his way out of that house. Most likely to go get a small house somewhere in a small wizarding community. Yet knowing this, he felt something seeing his uncle broken like that, not sadness. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Vernon deserved it. Yet for some reason he was unable to relish in the small glory of seeing his enemy fall. He had never found himself fond of his aunt, so why had fear struck him so when he heard Vernon slap her? Because he was worried that he was next. No, he already knew that was a given. And Dudly, why was his gut still twisting at the thought of the whale of a boy twisting on the floor. He hated them all. Wanted them to all suffer. Yet now that they were he wasn't enjoying it in the least.

Harry turned, and made his way down the block, and then down another street, heading to the park. He needed to go somewhere familiar and the park seemed to be just that. After walking down another block, he made his way across the street, ignoring the yell of a driver of a black Corolla and made his way to the swings. Sitting he didn't swing, didn't do anything. He just sat and thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WOLF's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something was wrong with the wizard child I knew. The other day when I had first tracked him down by following that tantalizing sent trail, I knew. I could sense that he was a strong wizard, his magic practically spilling off him, yet his sent was split. As if he smelled of himself, yet with a constant other 'self' coming off him faintly. The first scent, the one I had dubbed his 'true' sent, smelled sweet, and made my mouth water. I knew it was not in hunger though, or at least the kind of hunger you get when you wish to eat someone. It was the hunger of smelling a potential mate. I hung back and watched him as he walked, enjoying the air. He was not changed. He was a carrier.

Knowing that, I considered what I could do. Carriers were rare, especially in wizards. They were people whom carried a gene that made them naturally susceptible to werewolves. They sometimes had werewolf traits, some even being able to go into their wolf form without being transformed. Finding this one, in such a small muggle community far from the wizarding world, was more than just lucky.

He came into the park today, and I felt a growl come on when he didn't make his way to me. Did he forget me? That insolent pup! I sat, indignant until I became bored with him sitting on the swing, and then I began to tread my way over, wondering how to punish the poor pup when I stopped.

I could smell his distress, his anger, sadness, and confusion. Slowly I felt sorry for the pup, and trotted over to him, slowly as not to frighten him.

I had made it to the boy's side by the time he noticed me, and I looked up at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end wolf pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was not sure what the wolf was thinking as it stood there, still for only a moment, before continuing its way to him. Eventually it stood in front of him, a questioning gaze in its eye.

Sighing he looked up," Nothing," he winced when the words came out strangled," nothing ever goes right for me. One bad thing after another, you know?"He laughed briefly before continuing on his little tangent," It's like trouble follows me everywhere. From the day that v-well my parents died it seems someone has had it out for me," he hoped the wolf didn't catch, or at least question his slip up. Releasing the fact that he was Harry Potter to the other probably would have been bad. He didn't know where this wolf stood. Maybe he truly was just an innocent wolf, yet it was odd how he seemed to understand everything Harry said. So he was automatically a suspicious character in Harry's weary mind, even though he was mentally kicking himself for acting like Madeye Moody.

Standing he lowered his eyes," What to do. . What to do," he murmured pacing. The wolf gave a small growl after a while, as if irritated, and he stopped his circles," Sorry."

The sky had been lightened by the moon and he felt lighter in its presence. Grinning he looked straight at the large half slice of moon as it glowed eerily in the darkness. It made him feel at home. He jumped when a hand caught his shoulder. Harry leaped forward, he heard a girlish scream lift through the air that most certainly did not come from him, but he didn't bother looking for any damsel in distress ether.

Spinning around his eyes widened. Standing stark naked and grinning the man looked down at him with warm brown eyes that held something in them that Harry could not understand, and shoulder length silver hair, though it was twisted and gnarled, which was unfortunate for the well built man was exceptionally handsome.

"Wha-what?" he was at a loss for words. Stomach twisting in fear, he turned to run, only to be grabbed by the grinning man.

"Why boy," the man lifted another hand and a smooth thumb made its way on his cheek," what are you running from? I thought we were going to stay together until I found my pack."

Emerald eyes widened and he gasped," Werewolf."

"Stupid boy," chuckled the man with a snarl that twisted his beautiful face," I am quite surprised you didn't figure it out, seeing as how you are a wizard I would have thought you would find this out." Smoothing out his features he smiled," Please doesn't fear me. You and I are not far from the same, a carrier and a werewolf."

Harry was not sure what the man was babbling on about, but he was having trouble looking up in the man's eyes, after all he was just a teenager.

"Yeah," he stuttered," and who say's that you're not on Voldemorts side?"

"Who says I am," his eyes snapped to the glowing eyes, suddenly they were gold," You smell quite beautiful when frightened. I must say I really do want a bite."

Harry shook his head, and began to struggle. Though he was not able to break away. He felt arms pull him back, and he said in a strong voice with only a slight waiver," Put me down." The man gave a sudden furious growl and harry shuddered.

"Do not speak to me like that pup," was the warning and Harry obediently nodded before exposing his neck. The man slowly lowered his lips to the soft skin, marveling on how it felt, before blowing some air on the boy's ear. He shivered, and the man nipped the crook in his neck, marveled at the small amount of blood that leaked out.

"Are you going to," he paused and tried to calm his nerves," Kill me?"

The wolf laughed," no," he chuckled and Harry marveled at how the chest rumbled on his back," you're much too important. If I had wanted to kill you I would have done so the other day. Anyways," he murmured nuzzling himself into the crook in Harry's neck, forcing the boy to blush," you smell even better when aroused. You think I want to waste something as delectable as you?"

Harry felt both frightened and turned on at those breathy words, yet the sudden hardness pressed on his backside did him no good to quail his fear, and so gave a small yell and kicked the man where it hurts. It seemed to do the trick as the large hands went to his crotch and Harry started to run. But a yell behind him stopped him in his tracks, and mentally he cursed himself. Why could he not fight this man's command?

"Wait," the man breathed, anger and pain in his voice as it was on his face," I apologies. It has been a while since I have spoken to anyone who . . . anyway I'm sorry. My name is Cain. I am beta to a pack just outside this town, and was in search of you."

Harry blinked, and then emerald eyes narrowed suspiciously," Looking for me? Why? Are you here on Voldemorts orders?"

The man snarled again, and once again that beautiful face was contorted into a horrid manner," Voldemort? Order a werewolf? Outrageous!"

Harry backed up, his fear returning. He did not know how to respond to this man. So, attempting to get off the subject of the dark lord he asked," So you said you were looking for me? How did you know about me being here?"

"Oh pup," the man had soft brown eyes once again, and a look of amusement was in them," You ever notice you are maybe different from everyone else. Wizard or human? Maybe you can hear things really good, or are really fast?"

Harry paused. This man knew of his problem then. He didn't know what to say, so he only nodded mutely. The man came up and stroked his cheek," You are a carrier. It means the blood of werewolves runs deep in your family's blood, probably deeper than any magic."

"So I' m a werewolf? "his voice came out evenly.

The man smiled," pretty much. But you will not fully be one until you are bitten on the night of a full moon," he looked up to said moon see as how the full moon was not for a while yet.

Harry shook his head," I-"

Suddenly a creaky old voice came down the streets," Harry~ Harry dear," Harry stiffened. Just when he was finally getting some answers, someone had to care about his whereabouts. Looking to the man he said," I have to go. But . . .can I see you tomorrow?"

The man seemed to be prideful in this, harry didn't really know why, when he responded in a high and mighty voice," Yes. That would be good. I have allot to discuss with you."

Harry nodded and quickly made his way to the sidewalk in time to see walking around, squinting while her walker propelled her forward," Harry!"

"?" he ran over as she quickly recognized him after squinting his way," What are you doing this late out? It could be dangerous!"

"I could say the same thing for you young man!" snapped the old woman and Harry was surprised. She was always very kindly and gentle, never had she been angered by him. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of too many cats and a stuffy house came to him.

"Sorry . I just wanted some fresh air you know," he gave a half hearted shrug to the pink clad woman and she gave a shaky sigh.

"All right. Well my boy, I must say, you gave me a fright," she hobbled over to him and gripped his arm in a surprisingly tight grasp," Moony has warned us of other about. Not good news."

Harry froze. The werewolf. Moony was now the closest thing to perhaps a mother that he had, and he loved and respected the man very much. But also the man never told him a thing about his condition, and the wolf at the park seemed to know plenty about it. Not even giving time for the thought of the man possibly lying to him to run across his mind, he decided not to tell of the werewolf that was only yards away from them, probably listening in on their conversation.

"Come on," She said," Let's get you home."

Nodding he couldn't help but feel dread at the thought. Home was not here in the muggle world. Shivering he escorted her to his house, waving as she left, before obediently enter his own.

Hitomi:phew! Sorry it took so long, but it's finally done! Looks like I'm getting my job! Whoot. I think that probably stands as a plus one for me zero for reader, but don't take it that way. I'll still update, I don't sleep much.=) Please check out my deviantart page. I did some quick sketches of Cain and Harry on their though SPOILER ALERT it does show something that is going to happen in the future. Here is the link:

.com/

**Thank you** to all who have reviewed; it is cause of you I continue to write. I was extremely discouraged to write today when I saw hits plummet on the second chapter verses the first, so it made it difficult to write, and I feel that this chapter was not written quite so well. If that is the case, I apologize. I am planning on the next chapter being out in two to three days if everything goes well. At latest Saturday. Also I'm drawing more pictures to this story, I think I'm going to draw Harry and Cains first meeting, along with maybe when Cain grabs him. Donno, please give me comments on my art and writing. I'm trying to improve.

THANK YOU BUNCHIES MY LOVELY REVIEWERS THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!=) And so with that said I am giving you guys a poll. Ooooh choices, fun fun huh?

Simple question Sirius/Remus pairing or no? Kk tell me in your review! Thanks!=)


	4. Chapter 4

MESSAGE!

Ok this is a note to let everyone know IM NOT GIVING UP MY WRITING! Im currently pretty sick, and internet is also hard to come by. To be straight, im 5-6 wks preggo and have a fractured tail bone. please be considerate, since im in allot of pain, I will update. Thank you, and please wait for me to recover.


	5. Good news

MESSAGE!

Ok so to let you all know I am back on the ball. I plan to be updating my stories for the next two weeks, so please dont leave me! Thank you for all the support, you guys are great!^.^ hopefully it will not take too long for the new chapters to be released. thankssss~!


End file.
